Nightmare
by SawakoHyuuga
Summary: mátame si es lo que quieres!– No, Hanabi no te matare–...One-shot...amm soy nueva en esto mejor entren y lean :D


**Naruto y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen son obra de Kishimoto-sama ^_^**

En sus ojos húmedos y cristalizados por el llanto estaban reflejadas las llamas que cubrían todo lo que antes de ese día era su hogar, todo absolutamente todo era consumido por las llamas que parecían venir desde el mismo infierno, dando media vuelta se encontró con la figura de una niña de corto cabello azulado en su pijama toda manchada de sangre, tomando en su mano la cabeza del que antes era su padre, su hermana, aquella a la que su padre menospreciaba, esa a la que siempre le había dado miradas déspotas, esa a la que siempre hacia daño con cada una de sus palabras, Hinata su hermana, su misma sangre, la persona causante de que en ese momento ambas quedaran huérfanas y solas en cruel mundo, si bien ella no tenia mas de 7 años y Hinata 10 aun eran de la misma altura, ¿Cómo era posible de que esa niña frágil y débil fuera la causante de todo? ¡Era imposible!

– ¡Por que!– soltó el grito con el nudo que le ahogaba la garganta.

Hinata no respondió.

– ¡Contéstame!–grito de nuevo.

– Vete–dijo sin mas, sus manos se encontraba la katana que su padre guardaba en su despacho.

Quería correr y reclamarle, reprocharle por que la había dejado sola, ¡no! por que la había obligado a ver tal masacre, pero podría estar desesperada mas no era tonta sabía que si cortaba la distancia de 3 metros que las separaba seria su fin, con impotencia y sabiendo que no tendría una respuesta se tiro a llorar.

– No llores–escucho una voz a sus oídos.

Asustada retrocedió, frente a ella estaba Hinata con la cara llena de preocupación–¡no me mires así!–le gritó, ella solo bajo la mirada–¡ya, mátame si es lo que quieres!–la chica de cabello azulado y ojos perla sonrío.

– No, Hanabi no te matare–la sonrisa en sus labios era sincera–amenos de que tu…me odies…– la sonrisa se había desvanecido ahora parecía que lloraría en cualquier momento.

Hanabi la miro sin comprender… ¿acaso todo había sido por que la odiaban? ¿Ella la odiaba?, en su mente comenzaron a llover imágenes de aquellos momentos compartidos con su hermana, ellas corriendo en el patio de la gran mansión, ella corriendo hacia su hermana llorando por que un niño la había golpeado, Hinata dándole de su helado de chocolate, el funeral de su madre donde se abrazaban mutuamente, los regaños e insultos de su padre hacia Hinata, como ella fue menospreciándola al igual que su padre, ella siendo elogiada por toda su familia mientras Hinata se ocultaba en un rincón, no, no la odiaba, en todo caso Hinata la debía odiar a ella.

–Pero… tu no me odias ¿verdad?– caminado a paso lento mientras arrastrando la katana se fue acercando a Hanabi–de lo contrario tendré que matarte hermanita–dijo levantándola por el cuello de su bata de dormir.

–No, no espera–trataba de detenerle, pero no podía descuidar el arma que descansaba en su mano derecha–yo, no te odio…yo…perdóname–su mirada se desvío a algún lado del suelo.

– ¡Bingo!– grito después de aventarla–¡al fin tenemos un ganador esa es la respuesta correcta!– gritaba con ironía moviendo la katana como si fuera un juguete, de repente paro en seco sus movimientos, Hanabi solo la observaba desde una distancia prudente–si tan solo, padre lo hubiera dicho antes, esto no hubiera pasado–su manos apuntaban al frente mientras observaba las grandes llamas cubrir el edificio.

Hanabi analizaba sus movimientos–_el hubiera no existe–_pensó, su boca se abrió para decir algo, pero ese algo se quedo atorado en su garganta pues Hinata la interrumpió.

– Sabes…si nos comparas–su rostro era tapado por el cabello que le cubría la cara–tu eres perfecta y sin errores, y yo solo soy torpe y débil haciéndote mas perfecta de lo que ya eres–sus palabras carecían de emoción alguna, eran huecas y frías.

– One-san–susurro Hanabi.

– Hace mucho que no me decías así–la castaña abrió los ojos de sorpresa, no pensó que la escucharía–lo lamento, Oni-chan pero…– volteo a ver a Hanabi, sus ojos saltaban con aire sádico y sus sonrisa sincera se volvió macabra con sed de sangre– acabo de entender que...no puedo dejar testigos –.

Hanabi quiso correr, pero sus piernas no obedecían, quería gritar pero se había quedado muda, Hinata corría hacia ella con la katana brillando por las llamas, su cerebro dreno adrenalina a todo su cuerpo dándole la oportunidad de correr, pero ya era demasiado tarde Hinata se aventó hacia ella tumbándola, sobre su hermana y con la katana a la altura de su rostro, la peliazul lamió el filo de esta limpiando los rastros de sangre que había en ella.

– ¡Ves Oni-chan hasta la he limpiado para ti!–su rostro ya no parecía el inocente y tímido de siempre, se había convertido en uno sádico con sed de sangre y ganas de matar al límite de la locura–shine Oni-chan ¡shine!–gritó, empuñando la katana la dirigió al rostro de la chica con toda la fuerza que tenia.

– ¡A!–gritó Hanabi, despertando súbitamente– ¿Qué?–se preguntó a sí misma un poco confundía– ¿cómo?–.

– ¿Hanabi, t-te encuentras b-bien?–se escuchó una soñolienta voz en su puerta mientras encendían la luz.

– ¡Estorbo apaga la luz!–grito Hanabi desde su cama, Hinata bajo la mirada y dando un suspiro apago la luz, se disponía a irse cuando un cojín se estampo contra su cabeza–hermana…perdón…te quiero–dijo en un susurro.

–Buenas noches Oni-chan–le sonrío y camino a su cuarto.

A la mañana siguiente todo parecía normal, a excepción de la sonrisa resplandeciente de Hinata, tomo sus cosas ya vestida con su uniforme escolar camino hacia las escaleras empezando un nuevo día, llego al primero piso observando desde la puerta del despacho de su padre la gran arma de doble filo aquella katana que su padre guardaba con recelo, tan ligera que ella podía levantarla pero tan letal como una bala.

–¡Hinata-onesan, tenemos que irnos!–escucho la voz de Hanabi en la puerta de la mansión donde vivían.

– Go-gomenasai–se apresuró a la puerta dejando atrás esa gran arma que algún día le seria de utilidad–_algún día…o tal vez nunca–_pensó, sonriéndole a su hermana que ya estaba en el auto esperándola ir a la escuela.

Esto lo escribí para un trabajo escolar xD

En realidad me encontraba haciendo otro escrito cuando este salió de la nada, espero que les haya gustado, dejen su review y cualquier crítica constructiva será bien recibida, les agradecería que me ayuden a mejorar sayonara cuídense y gracias por haber leído

Atte: Angiie_Hyuuga


End file.
